pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dunne Days
Dunne Days is a fanfiction about a boy named Brown Dunne, who sets out on a Pokémon adventure, written by dunnedays on Fanfiction.net. Indigo League Dunne Days: Indigo League covers Brown's journey through Kanto. In this arc we are introduced to the main characters and watch as they conquer the Indigo Plateau. Tagline: Brown Dunne, a 10 year old, is ready to set out on his journey. Watch as he embarks on a quest throughout the region of Kanto! Through Johto Dunne Days: Through Johto is the second part in the Dunne Days story, in which Brown and his friends travel to Johto to conquer the Gyms and rechallenge the Indigo Plateau. Tagline: The Indigo League conquered, Brown Dunne sets his sights on Johto, the neighbouring region! Can he make new friends in Johto? Hoenn Frontier The third part, Dunne Days: Hoenn Frontier, takes Brown to Hoenn, where he and his friends take on the Hoenn League and the Battle Frontier. Tagline: Johto was a breeze for Brown Dunne, and now he's ready to challenge another region! Follow the tales of his travels throughout Hoenn! Sins of Sinnoh Brown travels to Sinnoh in this chapter. He takes on a brand new League and a brand new Battle Frontier, still on his quest to become a Pokémon Master. In this arc, the truth about Brown begins to surface. Tagline: Brown Dunne has been through a lot so far. But now darkness looms near. Will he discover the truth of everything in Sinnoh? Unova Adventure In the fifth arc, Unova Adventure, Brown and his friends travel to Unova, determined to learn more about Brown, and to become Pokémon Masters! Tagline: Brown Dunne challenges the region of Unova, a far away region where he has learnt the truth lies. Just what is the essence of "truth itself"? Well Spent The sixth arc is a much shorter arc, which sets up the plot for the next upcoming adventure. The plot deals with the disappearance of the villainous Team Shi, and the parents of Brown's friends who have gone missing shortly after Brown travelled to Unova. Tagline: Divina Dunne, Brown's mother, has gone missing! However, he has a certain God to help him as he mounts a search expedition! Indescribable Lore The seventh arc is a very important one. The main adventure begins here, in a new region called "Lore", set in an alternate dimension devoid of Pokémon. Despite this, Lore has a wide array of scientific geniuses, who manage to create Pokémon-lookalikes, called "Kuronkopies". Brown becomes very powerful in this arc, as his full potential is unleashed, and his secret is revealed. Tagline: Transported to another dimension, Brown Dunne must save the region of Lore from Team Shi... Is truth the solution to everything? Aftermath Arc The Aftermath Arc is another short arc, but still very important. It deals with the future of Brown and his friends, and answers any unanswered questions. This arc mainly takes place in Kanto and Lore. Tagline: The world is safe. Brown Dunne has returned to Kanto and his friends are back to their daily lives. But there are still things to be Dunne! Trivia *The author rewrote much of this story many times. Because of this, the "final draft" is saved in a folder titled "Revision 5025". *Because the story starts in 2004, many of the songs and referenced works were released prior to this year. However, there are some discontinuities in this. *The story takes aspects of the games, manga, anime and more and combines them into one story. Category:Fanfiction